(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a docking system for handheld electronic devices such as cellular telephones or the like, for structures or vehicles.
(2) Prior Art
Extraneous radio frequency emission has become a serious concern of hand-held electronic communication devices such as portable facsimile machines, ground position indicators, and cellular telephone manufacturers and users alike. RF radiation is considered a potential carcinogen.
The proliferation of these hand-held devices is evident everywhere. Hand held devices however, should be usable in automobiles, planes, cabs or buildings without causing concern of the radiation therefrom The hand-held devices should be portable for a user to carry in his pocket, yet be able to use that same cellular unit in such vehicle or building while minimizing such radiational effect therein.
It is an object of the present invention to permit a user of a portable hand-held electronic communication device such as a cellular telephone or the like, to conveniently use that same hand-held device/cellular phone in an automobile, plane or building, or anywhere transmission is needed.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize any radiation from such a hand-held device, such as a cellular telephone, while such use occurs in an automobile, a building or an elevator, an airplane, a cab, or other public facility in which the user wishes to minimize his exposure to stray radiation, to permit re-transmission, to avoid the necessity of connecting and deconnecting cables and to permit a wide variety of cellular telephones such as would be utilized in a rental car where various manufactures' phones would be used; and to avoid repeated reuse of coaxial connections that would otherwise be subject to wear, dirt and poor connections so as to be the source of undesired RF leakage.